iHeart Vegas
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: Freddie has something to give Sam that she forgot and might need after she left his apartment yesterday. Better than it sounds. Some romance, I guess. Rated T for sexual references. Pairings Sam/Freddie Carly/Adam. Peace! Love! Volleyball! Seddie!


**Alrighty people, I have gotten a new idea for what else...another Seddie story! Woohoo! I got this from watching iSam's Mom when Carly was chastising Sam for leaving her I 3 Las Vegas panties on the stairs. This has nothing to do with iSam's Mom, but I just was struck with inspiration. You know the kind that happens like BAM! that. Also, I have had the longest week of my life. I need to let my mind run wild with stupid and crazy thoughts. Yep, I am also hyped up on chocolate thanks to Alley's mom's cupcakes! Thanks, Mama. (On the volleyball team, we all call each others parents mama and daddy. We are like a HUGE family.) Also, is anyone more excited than iStart a Fanwar than me, I don't think so! GO SEDDIE!  
Commencing to the disclaimer and the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly nor am I Dan Schinder because if I did or were Freddie and Sam would've started dating since their kiss! Pray for Seddie to happen in iStart a Fanwar! PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**"Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam!" Sam heard her best friend and web show co-host, Carly Shay, scream.

Sam turned away from her locker, opening a Fatcake, to see Carly running frantically towards Sam.

"Hey, Carls," Sam muttered with a mouthful of food.

"Ew," said Carly. "Chew and swallow before you speak," she chastised.

"Yes, mother," Sam said, swallowing and rolling her eyes.

"Anyway! You know how Adam and I have been dating for four months," Carly began.

"Your longest relationship ever, might I add," Sam interrupted.

"Yep. Now, look what he got me for our four monthiversary!" she squealed, holding her wrist in front of Sam's face.

On Carly's wrist was a pure silver charm bracelet with four charms dangling from it. One was Carly's name, the second was a heart, the third was Adam's name, and the fourth was the word 'forever'.

Sam gawked at it with huge eyes.

"Damn! I wish I could stuff like that from my boyfriend," Sam said.

"Speaking of your boyfriend," said Carly, pointing behind Sam's shoulder.

Sam felt someone brush her hair over her right shoulder and kiss behind the shell of her ear.

"Morning, Puckett," Freddie greeted Sam in a husky voice.

"Hey, Benson," Sam replied, turning around to punch Freddie's shoulder.

"Ow," he said after she hit him, not meaning it.

Sam had to admit that he had gotten stronger.

"Hey, Freddie," Carly said to Freddie.

"Hey, Carly," Freddie replied.

"Look at what Adam got me for our four monthiversary!" she once again squealed, showing Freddie her bracelet clad wrist.

"Damn!" Freddie exclaimed.

"That's what I said," spoke up Sam.

"Oh, Sam, I have to give you something that you left at my place yesterday," Freddie said, reaching into his back right pocket.

Sam quirked her right eyebrow, wondering what she had left at his apartment.

Freddie pulled out Sam's pair of 'I 3 Vegas' panites.

Sam's face flushed a bright, vibrant red, and she quickly snatched them out of his hand and stuffed them into her backpack.

"Dude! Why did you have to give me those back here! Privacy would've been nice!" Sam screamed, her face now red with anger instead of embarrassment.

"Sorry, but I thought you wanted them back unless you want me to keep them," Freddie said with an overconfident smirk, reaching his hand towards her red and black checkered backpack.

Sam smacked his hand away.

"Why were those at your apartment anyway Freddie?" Carly questioned.

Sam and Freddie whipped their heads towards Carly, forgetting that she had been there the whole time. Now, both of their faces were red with embarrassment.

"Uh...," Freddie started.

"Well...," Sam began.

"Yes," Carly said beginning to get impatient.

"We should just tell her," Freddie whispered to Sam.

"No! She go all mom mode on me and not let me be alone with you again," Sam defended.

"She was going to find out sooner or later, Sam," Freddie reasoned.

"Later would be better for my schedule," Sam retorted, wittily.

"Guys! I'm waiting on an explanation," Carly spoke, planting her hands on her hips.

Freddie bore his eyes into Sam's until she caved.

"Ugh, fine!" Sam sighed. "Carly, Freddie and I have been, you know...," Sam trailed off, actually nervous.

"Know what?" Carly inquired, raising her eyebrow.

"We've been having sex for the past three months of our relationship," Sam finally admitted.

Sam and Freddie, who were scared out of their minds, looked at Carly unsteadily.

"SAM!" Carly finally exclaimed.

Many students in the hall looked towards the steaming brunette.

"Move on! Nothing to see here!" she yelled toward the nosy students.

"You guys," she chastised quieter. "That is totally irresponsible."

"Carly. We didn't pressure each other, and well, we were both sure that we were ready," Freddie tried to reassure Carly.

"Yeah and we've been using protection. We're not idiots," Sam added.

"Well," Carly began but was cut off by Adam hugging her waist from behind.

"Hey, baby. I think that you might want these back," Adam said, handing Carly a pair of hot pink, frilly panties.

Carly's face flushed and her eyes darted nervously between the smirking brunette boy and blond girl.

"Well, well, well," smirked Freddie.

"Carly Shay, we are very disappointed in you, you hypocrite," Sam finished.

"But," Carly started.

"Hypocrite!" Sam interrupted.

"Okay, fine. I have no right to lecture you two, so why don't we just all forget about this and keep it to ourselves?" Carly suggested.

"Deal," replied Freddie and Sam simultaneously.

"What?" asked a very confused Adam.

It was then the bell rang.

"I'll tell you later, babe. Come on, let's get to first period," Carly explained, dragging Adam off to their class.

"Well, I better get going," Freddie started.

"Oh, wait," Sam spoke, handing Freddie something. "Here."

Freddie flushed when he saw that it was his box of condoms she had handed him.

"You might need these for later tonight," she smirked, pecking him on the lips and walking off with her hand grazing his butt.

* * *

**All that sexual tension used for something! I know dirty and perverted, but that's me. Gotta love it, right? Anyways if you didn't know, Adam is the boy that Carly is supposed to be dating in iStart a Fanwar. Also, if you didn't notice or get this, I kind of made it so that Seddie happened in iStart a Fanwar and kept the couples the way I wanted them the same from there. Yep, dirty, naughty, teenagers. Hormones could be your best friend or your worst enemy. Btw if you do have sex, which some of my friends do, use protection and be safe. Watch _Teen Mom _or _16 and Pregnant _if you don't believe having a baby in high school could be bad.**

**REVIEW! LOL! (Lots Of Love!) :D  
**


End file.
